


告白

by tnktf0218



Category: Emergency Interrogation Room, 緊急取調室
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnktf0218/pseuds/tnktf0218
Relationships: Katsutoshi Kajiyama/Yukiko Makabe, 梶山勝利／真壁有希子
Kudos: 1





	告白

梶山醒来的时候，后脑还在隐隐作痛。房间里的光线有点暗，但他仍能感觉到来自真壁的强烈关切的目光。真壁的脸离得太近了，他的呼吸不由自主地急促起来。

“喂，别这么直勾勾地看着我。”他不耐烦地扭过头。

真壁皱皱鼻子，直起腰：“切，还不是因为你太久都没有醒。”

梶山努力眨了眨眼睛，视野变得清楚了一点。他下意识想要用手撑地，却发现两只手被牢牢地绑在背后。他勉强坐起身，看到同样被从背后绑住双手的真壁。

“这到底是怎么回事？”

真壁一脸无话可说的表情：“挨了一棍就又失忆了？”

梶山思索了半分钟：“我们现在难道是……被绑架了？”说完他自己忍不住笑了出来，觉得这样的场景实在有些荒诞，“这年头敢绑架警察的人可不多了，还一下子绑架两个。”

“你还笑得出来，咱们马上就要成为全警视厅的笑柄了。”真壁撇撇嘴，接着又小声嘟囔道，“也不知道是怎么当上的管理官，成天就知道在办公室里虚张声势，一点做刑警的基本素质都没有，那么容易就被人从背后打晕了，而且又不是第一次，还不长记性……”

“喂，我都听到了！”

真壁呛他道：“就是说给你听的。”

梶山不甘示弱：“某些人在有防备的情况下还被普通人绑在这里，更是一点刑警的基本素质都没有。”

“当时他拿着武器，我手无寸铁！”

梶山嗤笑一声：“一根棒球棒而已，别说得那么夸张。”

“有的人就是被棒球棒打晕了，还晕了好久。”

“我……”

梶山刚要回击，房间的门却在此时“吱呀”开了一条缝，探进来一颗脑袋，声音带着笑意：“您二位关系真好啊，这种时候还有心情斗嘴。”

说话的是一个高高瘦瘦的青年，戴着无框眼镜，看着斯文秀气，弱不禁风。

梶山皱了皱眉头：“山下先生，你力气不小。”

“抱歉，怕没有效果，就用尽全力狠狠地来了一下，”他做了个挥棒的动作，“毕竟你们是警察嘛。”

真壁紧跟着说道；“你知道我们是警察，还这样做？我劝你现在收手吧，不然就不光是袭警这么简单了。”

山下摇了摇头。

“你的目的到底是什么？据我所知，我和真壁跟你应该没有个人恩怨吧？”

“没有，所以我也不会伤害两位的，请放心。”

梶山歪了一下脑袋，冷哼了一声。山下有些尴尬道：“之前那一棍，是逼不得已。不这么做，你们也不会乖乖被我绑在这里。”

“你到底想要什么？”

“真壁警官，我这样做自有我的道理。之前对您动粗，不好意思。我本来是不对女士动手的，只是事出有因，我只好这样。你们两位在这里再等一会儿，很快就能放你们离开了。”山下说完之后，朝他们两个鞠了一躬，不给他们任何说话的机会，门飞快地关上了。

两个人不约而同地沉默了。过了一会儿，梶山低声问道：“你手上绑得紧吗？”

“有点，你呢？”

“特别紧，我手都快被勒麻了。”

“我试试能不能帮你解开？”

梶山点点头，挪动身体，和真壁背靠背：“我就是这个意思。”

真壁一边用手指费力地摸索着，一边道：“话说回来，管理官，你该不会是不能和我一起出外勤的体质吧？”

“哈？”

“呐，你看，上次染谷校长也是，我先回去了之后你就被他袭击了，这次也是，我只不过是去别的房间随便转转，回来你就……”

“瞎说什么呢！”梶山打断她，“你注意一点，手指别乱摸！”

“我不摸怎么帮你解开！”真壁的手指摸索着绳结的形状，不时从梶山的掌心轻轻划过，“别说得好像我在占你便宜似的。管理官，现在是上班时间，请你把心思都放在工作上。”

“啰嗦死了，你动作也太慢了吧！”

“因为这是一个系得很复杂的死结嘛！根本找不到接头在哪里。”

“在警校的时候明明学过这方面的知识，太久了你都忘记了吧。”

真壁的口吻有点沉重：“是真的找不到接头，山下打的是我从没见过的绳结。”

梶山也严肃起来：“是吗？这个山下到底是什么来历？”

“从资料上看，只是一个普通的化学教授。平时在学校里也不显眼，喜欢泡在实验室，”真壁放弃了尝试，转而由梶山去解她的绳结，“他和这次的受害人古川绿是好朋友。”

“好朋友？”梶山重复了一遍。

“他自己是这么说的，‘和小绿认识十多年了，是学生时代起就经常在一起学习玩耍的好朋友。’但我总觉得……”真壁努力回想着山下几个房间的布置。

“不行，解不开，绳结太复杂了。”梶山忙碌的手指停了下来，“监物不是说，这次的嫌疑人佐藤也是因为山下先生提供了重要线索才抓到的嘛，所以你才非要来见他，还说什么重要参考人的意见可能会给审讯提供灵感。”

真壁挪了挪位置，和梶山肩并肩坐着，“他确实有问题，不然我们现在怎么会这样。可是我记得，古川小姐出事的时候，他是有不在场证明的吧？学校的监控也说明那个时间段他一直呆在实验室里。”

“古川小姐生前最后一个电话是打给他的吧？”

“是的，但是他当时忙着做实验，没有接到。据推测，古川小姐那个时间应该已经出事了，所以打给他求救。”

“这样看，他不是杀害古川小姐的凶手，”梶山思索着，“那么为什么……”

“你不觉得，今天发生的一切，就好像他早就设计好了，只等我们过来一样。”

“嗯……”

本来真壁要来见山下，梶山是不同意的。监物和渡边在跑新的案子，小玉出差了，下午才能回来，春哥和老菱要审讯另一个案件的犯人。可是真壁坚持要来，还说只是和参考人见面，大不了就当作是私下里和朋友聊天，她自己单独来也可以。

“哪有从来没见过面的朋友，不行！被部长知道了就麻烦了。”

“你不告诉部长不就可以了，见参考人而已，又不是什么大不了的事。”真壁漫不经心地回答，收拾包里的东西准备外出。

“不行！”

“管理官，实在不放心的话，不如陪真壁一起去一趟吧，”小石川笑着插话，“审讯的话不用担心，我和老菱都能处理好的。”

“是啊是啊，真壁说得也有道理，见见山下，没准能找到新线索攻破佐藤呢？他一直油盐不进，我们光坐在办公室里耗着也不是办法。”老菱咂着棒棒糖，附和道。

真壁比划了个请的手势，对着梶山挑挑眉毛：“管理官，要一起吗？”

想到这里，梶山暗自庆幸自己跟着真壁一起过来了，不然现在身陷险境的就只有她一个人了。

“之前你怎么知道山下有问题的？”

真壁得意道：“女人的第六感！”

梶山嫌弃地看她一眼，五官都皱了起来：“这种时候就别开这么无聊的玩笑了。”

“你真是没救了，一点幽默感都没有。因为佐藤在审讯的时候，提到山下的态度很微妙嘛。他跟踪骚扰了古川小姐两年，对古川小姐的人际关系一定很了解。说起古川小姐和山下的时候，就好像已经把这两个人默认成一体了一样，但山下自己却不是这么说的。”

“所以你怀疑山下也……”

“不，我很清楚他没有嫌疑，但既然有不对劲的地方，就应该弄清楚不是吗？”

梶山侧过脸看着她认真的眼神，突然笑了：“还真是你的风格。”

“干嘛突然用这种口气说话。”真壁蓦地觉得脸上有些发烫，不自然地躲闪他的眼神。

“说起来在这种情况下，我们两个是不是太冷静了点？”

“不然要怎么样？惊慌失措大喊大叫吗？”

“你真的一点都不害怕啊。”

“因为知道山下对我们没有恶意，你心里也清楚吧。再说……”

“什么？”

再说你不是也在嘛。

真壁回答他：“没什么。难道你害怕了？”

梶山笑了笑，不说话。他和真壁敲开山下家门的时候，山下的表情稍微有些吃惊，接着又说道：“本来还想打电话问你们可不可以过来一趟的，结果你们先过来了，真是太好了。”

“山下先生还有什么重要的线索要说吗？”

“嗯，稍微有些在意的事情，先请进吧。”

山下家坐落在偏僻的市郊，是一幢独栋别墅，周围除了光秃秃的土丘，没有别的人家。

“没想到山下先生家里这么气派，”真壁环视了一圈，“我可以参观一下吗？”

“真壁！”梶山小声斥责了一句。

山下极有礼貌地颔首道：“没关系，请便。楼上也有房间，可以随便参观哦。梶山先生请坐，不介意的话，请稍等一会儿，我去给两位泡杯茶。”

梶山坐在沙发上：“山下先生一个人住在这里吗？”

“嗯，我不喜欢跟人交往。前几年父母出了车祸，不幸去世了，我就用他们留下的钱买了这栋房子。这里比较安静，很少有人会来打扰。”

“这里环境确实不错，让人羡慕啊。”

“梶山警官，和真壁警官的关系不一般呢。”

“我们只是普通的同事关系。”

“外加上下级关系，我听到了哦！”真壁插话道，“我可以上楼看看吧？”

“请便。”

“真壁……”

“既然主人都同意了，有什么关系。”真壁一边说着一边头也不回地往上走。

梶山只好道歉：“真是不好意思，给您添麻烦了。”

“没关系，”山下端着茶杯走过去，“只不过，我可不会对上级这么说话。真壁警官，貌似并没有把您当成上司看待。”

“她没大没小惯了，让您见笑了。”

山下暧昧地笑了：“您看她的眼神，也不像是上司看下属的眼神哦。”

“您看起来不像是热衷于打听别人八卦的人。”

“对不起，是因为你们实在太明显了，所以我才……”

梶山端起茶杯，轻轻啜饮了一口。这时茶杯的把手突然脱落，滚烫的茶水全部洒在他的衬衫上，茶杯也掉落在地上摔碎了。

山下发出一声惊呼，赶紧递给他一块手帕，站起身来：“您快擦擦吧。地上的碎片由我来收拾。”

“真是不好意思。”梶山一边道歉一边解开衬衫的扣子，胸前已经被烫红了一片。他轻轻擦拭着茶水，心里却在想着，他和真壁之间真的有那么明显吗？

接着他听到“咚”的一声巨响，后脑的剧痛遽然传来，他眼前一黑，不省人事。

现在想来，茶杯是被做了手脚吧。山下就是算好了，要在他分神的片刻把他打晕。那么前面说的那么多话，都是他为了转移注意力而在瞎扯罢了。也就是说，他和真壁之间，其实也没什么明显的。

门又一次打开了，山下走了进来：“不好意思打扰了，看你们聊得那么起劲，我本来是不想进来的，但是，办正事的时间到了，跟我来一趟吧。你们两个应该可以自己站起来吧？”

真壁走在最前面，梶山走在中间，山下跟在梶山身后。三个人往别墅的门口走去，半路上，山下突然道：“我打的绳结很难解吧？我认识几个水手，手法是跟他们学的。说来奇怪，我好像在这方面很有天赋，可能是因为绳结和化合物的微观结构也有点相似。学会了几种常用的绳结之后，我就自己创造了几种新的绳结，结果他们谁也解不开。”

“所以梶山警官，警校里可不会教这种东西，这世界上哪里也不会教这种东西。”

“你……”

“啊，不好意思，关着你们的房间里装了几个针孔摄影机，所以你们在说什么做什么我全部都知道。请原谅，这也是出于稳妥的考虑。”

“山下先生准备得还真是周密啊。”

“过奖了，这也算是职业病吧。”

“为什么突然又要放我们走？”

“真壁警官还真是什么都要弄清楚的性格。不过有的时候，也未免莽撞了点，所以才需要梶山警官这样沉稳的人陪在旁边，两位的关系真是令人羡慕。”

“你还没有回答我的问题。”

“真是不依不饶。因为我的目的达到了，所以我要放你们两位离开，这样的回答您满意吗？”

“目的？”

“让警视厅把佐藤交到我手上，用你们两个换他一个，怎么样，你们警察很划算吧？”

“你要做什么？难道……”

“嗯，我准备了一场盛大的仪式。这个仪式里必须要有佐藤在场才可以。”

他们走到别墅的门口，山下大声道：“警官们，做好准备，我要开门了。”

真壁停下脚步，急切地劝道：“山下先生，收手吧。这是最后一次机会，你现在放弃，还来得及。”

“来得及？你知道什么就敢这样对我说话？”山下突然怒不可遏，白净的脸瞬间涨红，“已经来不及了，早就来不及了，现在什么都来不及了！”

梶山跨了一步挡在真壁身前，对他吼道：“冷静一点！”

山下愣了一下，摘下眼镜，揉了揉眼：“对不起，我失态了。”

“恐怕现在外面正聚集了一大批警察蓄势待发。我们在这里说的话，外面的人都听得到吧？”梶山问他。

“嗯，梶山警官很聪明。”

“那么你也应该知道自己的胜算很小，为什么还要负隅顽抗呢，山下先生？即使你把佐藤换了过来又有什么意义，这么多警察包围着你，难道你能跑得掉吗？”

“当然有意义。梶山警官，我知道我的胜算，不然我也不会轻易动手。今天只是碰巧遇到了你们，即便换成别的警官也都一样，我的胜算是百分之百。”

梶山心里升腾起不祥的预感：“你打算做什么……”

“事实上，每一步我都仔细地考虑过，所有可能出现的情况我都有纳入计算。比如，到了现在这一步，如果我打开门，在外面埋伏的狙击手就正好一枪打中我的额头，那该怎么办呢？你们警察都很厉害的，我可不敢大意。所以，我在这栋房子里，还有周围都埋了炸药，量也不算太大，顶多是把这一带夷为平地而已。”

“我听说，一击毙命这种事是没有的。所以，我总还有机会，只要轻轻动一下手指，就能拉在场的各位一起下地狱。”

山下对着梶山炫耀似的晃了晃自己手里小小的遥控器。

此刻等在外面的监物和渡边俱是一惊，忙对着隐藏在各处的狙击手做着手势。

山下欢快道：“所以，警官们，做好准备，我要开门咯。”

大门打开，外面的阳光争先恐后地倾泻进来，使本来有些昏暗的别墅玄关瞬间亮堂了起来。等在门外的是全副武装的警察们，黑压压的一片，几辆警车停在他们身后。佐藤穿着囚服站在警车边上，同梶山和真壁一样，两手被绑在背后，他的浅色衣服混合在黑色的制服海洋中，格外显眼。

“听好，规则是这样的。我先释放你们其中的一位，这个时候对面也会把佐藤押过来。等佐藤到了我这边，并且我确定他在我的控制之下，不会逃跑之后，我会释放另一位警官。接下来，你们就赶紧逃跑吧，越快越好。因为，我要开始我的仪式了。我可不想连累无辜的人，那并不是我的本意。”

山下顿了顿，又继续说道：“我知道，这样对你们来说有点不公平，因为谁也不能保证佐藤过来之后，我会不会按约定释放另一名警官。但是，至少一名警官的安全能得到保证。既然现在主动权掌握在我的手里，你们警方也别无选择。”

山下话音刚落，梶山就不假思索地回答：“我留下。”

监物忍不住对渡边嘀咕：“可恶，这家伙刚刚的话到底是什么意思。”

“意思就是，我可能不会释放另一名警官哦，一切都要看你们的表现。”

监物愤怒的吼声离得那么远也传了过来。

“真壁警官，既然梶山警官已经做出了选择，就请你先离开吧。”

真壁咬了咬唇：“我不。”

梶山叹了一口气，走到她面前，温柔地望着她的眼睛，好声好气地劝道：“真壁，都什么时候了，不要闹了。你先走吧，不会出什么问题的。”

“我说了不。”

梶山气急道：“这是管理官命令！真壁有希子，我命令你现在马上离开！”

真壁的脚步没有移动一分一毫，她倔强地盯着他，泪水在眼睛里打转。

见到她眼里的泪，梶山的口吻不由自主地软了下来：“真壁……”

这时只有山下还有心情开玩笑，他揶揄道：“你看，梶山警官，我没有说错吧，真壁警官可没有拿你当上司看哦。”

真壁盯着满脸笑容的山下，一字一顿道：“我会留在这里，我也不同意你所谓的规则，作为警察，我不会牺牲普通市民的生命来交换自己的安全。”

山下脸上的笑容僵住了：“佐藤可不是普通市民，是杀人犯。”

“在现在这种情况下，是一样的。”

“那么梶山警官，你走吧。”山下终于收起了刚刚那一副调笑的态度，冷冰冰地推了梶山一把。

梶山低下头，思考了一会儿，接着像是释然般说道：“既然真壁已经做出了决定，那么作为上司我就只好支持自己的部下。我们不会和你做这种交换。”

真壁忍不住吐槽他：“什么时候了还上司部下的。”

“本来就是这样。”

“够了！你们两个！在我面前表演电视剧里的戏码，难道不嫌恶心吗？”山下的耐心被彻底耗光了，他气冲冲地挥了挥手，“看到这个遥控器有多么紧地绑在我手上了吗？只要我稍微动一下手指，轻轻碰一下开关，这里的所有人都会在一声巨响里被炸得粉碎，你们以为我不敢吗？你们以为我是因为害怕，才提出了这么多条件，磨蹭到现在吗？我只是不想牵连你们这些警察而已！”

真壁摇了摇头：“山下先生，你的心里还有良知，你是不会按下这个按钮的。”

山下的手指缓缓移到开关上，声音因为过于激动而颤抖着：“真壁警官，如果你把我一时的心软当成是软弱，那么你就错了。我最后给你们一次机会，如果还不走，就是你们自己的选择，与我无关了。”

“山下先生，你很爱古川小姐吧？在你的心里，她并不是普通朋友那么简单，是不是？”

山下痛苦地用手扶住额头：“不要在这种时候提起她……”

“你说你一个人住在这里，可是你的房间里到处都是古川小姐的影子。你们两个，从很多年前开始，就已经单独庆祝生日了吧。这个房子里，摆满了你们两个的合照。还有，你在楼上为古川小姐专门准备了一个房间吧？”

“那个房间，从我买下这栋别墅开始，就已经决定是她的了。我们从很早之前，就一直以朋友的身份相处，明明已经那么亲密了，能对外人说出口的关系却还只是朋友。最开始，是因为骄傲，我不愿意先踏出那一步，到后面，是因为羞涩，再到后面，已经不知道是因为什么，但无论如何，我都说不出口了。”

“可是，古川小姐一定是知道的。”

山下闭上眼睛，无力地摆了摆头：“我不知道，我不知道她是怎么想的，但她一定会怪我为什么直到最后也没有对她说出口，她一定会怪我，为什么要把遗憾变成永远……”

“她是知道的。你房间里挂着那么多可爱的小装饰，都是她送的吧？还有这栋别墅的装修，也是她帮你选的吧？如果她不是也喜欢你，怎么会心甘情愿为你做这么多事呢？她不会怪你的，她不会因为这种事情怪罪自己喜欢的人……”

“不要随便下结论！”山下大声反驳道，眼睛里已经充满了泪水，“你又不是她，你怎么会知道！真壁警官，你知道吗，这里埋的所有炸药，都是我亲自在实验室里做出来的。知道我做这些的时候在想什么吗？我想，我一定要亲手把佐藤这个混蛋杀了，然后就去见小绿，给她一个盛大的告白仪式。我一定要用最大的声音让她知道，我爱她，我非常爱她，我比这个世界上的任何一个人都爱她。”

“你的告白仪式，就是把自己炸成碎片？”

“当然不是那么简单，等到这里的炸弹爆炸，就会像烟花一样在空中画出五彩斑斓的图案。到时候，天上的小绿会看到，全东京的人也都会看到。以前没有为她做到的事，我今天全部都要补上。”

“别犯傻了！古川小姐才不会想看到你做出这样的事！说什么我不是她，所以我就不会知道，别自以为是了！喜欢一个人的心情都是一样的。因为喜欢别人就可以任性妄为，这种想法真是太可笑了。”

梶山小声道：“真壁……”

“天底下没办法把喜欢说出口的男人又不只有你一个。我有两个朋友，就像你和古川小姐一样。明明已经认识了二十多年，互相扶持了十多年，却还一直对别人说我们只是朋友，可是谁都能看出来不是那么简单。”

梶山气弱地劝阻：“真壁，别说了……”

远处正听着他们对话的监物和渡边摸不着头脑，不由看向紧审剩下的三人：“真壁的朋友？那应该也是警察吧？谁啊？我们认识吗？怎么从来也没听真壁提过？”

小石川抿了抿嘴：“继续听下去不就知道了。”

老菱用眼神阻拦着想要开口的小玉：“嘛，我们也不知道啊。”

“那个男人，还不如你，不仅说不出口喜欢，还成天摆上司架子，说不出一句好听的话。”

偷听的监物忍不住张大了嘴：“天啊，不会是……”

“真壁，够了……”

真壁没有理睬梶山，又自顾自说道，“好不容易，他终于松了一次口，向对方表白，结果说的竟然是什么‘能和你一起面对犯罪嫌疑人，我很高兴’这种模棱两可的话。后来，对方回应他‘我也很高兴’，他竟然又当场变卦，说自己‘忘了’。”

远处的小石川笑道：“嘛，这种反应，果然是他的风格。”

“可是，我那位女性朋友，不会因为这句简单的‘忘了’，就真的以为他不喜欢自己。她也不会因为他不愿意把这种心情说出口，就去怪罪他，虽然当时她确实是很生气……”

“山下先生，不光你的嘴巴会说话，你的眼神，你的动作，也全部都会说话。即便你的嘴里说不出喜欢又怎么样，你的眼睛说你喜欢她，你的动作说你喜欢她，她全都知道的。山下先生，古川小姐生前的最后一个电话，是打给你的，你知道吧？”

“我知道，如果我接到了她的电话，也许她就不会死……”古川的眼泪流了出来，悔恨之情溢于言表。

“最后的最后，古川小姐最放不下的人是你。她明明有父母、有姐妹，可是她却选择给你打了这个电话。你觉得她想对你说什么？”

山下流着眼泪摇了摇头。

“你觉得，她会说‘请你无论如何也要为我报仇’吗？还是会说‘请你和我一起死掉吧’？不，你心里清楚，你很清楚她会对你说什么。山下先生，在这个世界上，明明你是最清楚古川小姐想要你做什么的人，为什么你不肯面对呢？”

真壁的声音带上了哭腔：“要是我死了，我希望我喜欢的人能好好活在这个世上。哪怕很痛苦，我也希望他能活着，好好过属于他的人生。哪怕他从来没有对我说过喜欢，那也没关系。无论如何，我都希望喜欢的人幸福，这种心情，山下先生，难道你不懂吗！”

“如果出了事的人是你，山下先生，难道你会希望古川小姐为你去死吗？”

“我……”

“你可能觉得自己已经无牵无挂，所以即便死掉也无所谓了。但不是这样的，在天上看着的古川小姐不会原谅这样做的你。这个世界上最在意你的她，即便在天上，也会为变成这个样子的你而感到痛心。得知心爱的人出了事，那种恐惧和痛苦，你不是最清楚的吗？难道在天上看到你，她会很开心地对你说，终于等到你了吗？”

“不会的，你明知她不会的！山下先生，即便她已经不在了，也请你不要辜负她。就算只是为了已经去世的古川小姐，也请你珍惜自己的人生。”

山下脸上的泪痕已经干了，露出惨然的微笑。他的手指在遥控器的开关上犹豫地来回摸索着。

梶山见状连忙跨了一大步挡在真壁身前。

但下一秒，他的手无力地垂落了下来。

“你们走吧。”

远处的警察们都冲了过来，梶山跟在真壁的身后，一起往对面走去。

“等一下，梶山警官，”山下叫了一声，“还是说出来比较好。”

梶山状若未闻，脚步不停，自顾自往前走着。

山下任由警察们拆下他绑在手上的遥控器，皱了皱鼻子：“什么嘛，那种态度。”

真壁径直走到警车附近，活动着刚刚被解放的手腕，她的手心里全都是冷汗。一直被押在那里的佐藤不屑道：“搞了半天，原来是在演电视剧，看到最后简直想吐。”

真壁冷笑：“你刚刚，明明很害怕吧？怕我们真的把你交给他，怕自己今天真的会死在这里。”

对方的声音心虚了几分：“我才没有。”

“你放心，我们一定会把你送进监狱。但是山下先生，他还有美好的人生，不值得因为你这样的人而死。”

紧审的众人围了上来，给梶山松绑。

“管理官，你们受苦了。”

梶山摇了摇头，看到真壁跟警车边上的几个警卫简单交谈了几句，便低着头急匆匆地朝另外的方向跑开了。梶山想要追上去，却被监物和渡边一把拉住。监物鬼鬼祟祟地看看四周，小声问道：“你们什么时候开始的？我们可一点都不知道啊。”

“什么什么时候开始的？完全不知道你在说什么。”梶山试图甩开他们两个，却没能成功。

“管理官，你要是这样可就没意思了。真壁刚刚可是当着在场所有人的面挑明了，你还在我们面前装傻。”

这时春哥、老菱和小玉三个人围过来，把他们两个拉到一边：“你们有什么事情问我们不就好了，不要缠着管理官，他还有要紧的事要做。”

“就是，”小玉得意地挥挥手里的手机，“我们可是早就知道了，证据都在这里。”

梶山没有心情追究小玉说的“证据”到底是指什么，他顺着真壁离去的方向追过去，跑了几分钟后看到真壁正在无人的空地上抱着胳膊独自低头站着，整个人背对着他。梶山停下来，平静了一下呼吸，走到她面前。

他低下头看着她，看不到她的表情，她把头埋得太深了。

“你……”梶山说不出话来。

真壁抬起头瞪了他一眼，接着把身子侧过去，躲开他的目光，没好气地说道：“干嘛？你不会当真了吧。你忘了我以前在SIT工作吗？这只是常用的谈判策略。”

梶山站过去，从正面看她。哭过的眼角被风吹得隐约泛红，还有几滴眼泪挂在脸上没有干。梶山突然伸出手，轻轻地擦了擦她的眼泪。

“你干嘛？”梶山突如其来的动作让真壁有些不知所措，她急忙低下头，伸手挡开他。梶山却没有像平时那样停下，他顺势把她拉到怀里，紧紧抱住：“笨蛋，哪有人会真哭的。”

真壁挣扎了一下，无奈还是敌不过他的力气。

“干嘛，你不是忘了吗？”

“你在说什么？”

“哼，果然还是以前那副臭德行。”

“刚刚被关在里面的时候，你不是问我，是不是害怕了吗。对，我很害怕，我非常害怕，甚至一度怕得连正常思考都很费力。我的后背，到现在还全都是冷汗。”

“切，这样就怕了，还好意思自称是刑警呢。”

“我很害怕，万一这次没有办法保护你；我很害怕，怕会再一次看到你在我面前受伤，而我却无能为力。”

真壁面红耳赤地低声道：“突然之间怎么这么肉麻……”

“只是偶尔也想诚实一点。”

梶山侧过脸，把下巴抵在真壁的肩膀上，闻到她的发香：“你真的不介意吗？”

“什么？”

“我无论如何也说不出我喜欢你这件事。”

真壁的声音更小了：“你不是已经说出来了吗。”

“嗯，山下先生说，还是说出来比较好。”

“你的头还疼吗？”

“嗯……有一点，他下手太重了。”

真壁的手轻轻抚摸上他的后脑，梶山吃痛地叫了一声。

“肿了好大的包。你那时也昏过去很久，去看医生吧。”

“嗯，回去吧。”

两个人依依不舍地分开，并排走了一会儿，真壁突然开口道：“有一件事我一直很在意。”

“什么？”

真壁停下脚步，眼神在梶山的胸前游移，笑得十分不怀好意：“我不在旁边的时候，山下到底对你做了什么？”梶山顺着她的目光低下头，看到自己的衬衫扣子解到了第四颗，被茶水烫伤的部分正好裸露在空气中，红红的一大片。

梶山慌忙系着纽扣：“你又在乱想什么？还有，别看了！”

“你都敢露出来，我为什么不能看。”

“真壁有希子！”

真壁说着风凉话：“干嘛，这就生气了，恐怕大家都看到了哦。哎，一身正气的管理官，在我不知道的时候，和山下单独在一起做了什么呢？”真壁小跑起来，边跑边回头对他做鬼脸，渐渐和他拉开距离。

“你给我站住！被你气得头更疼了。”梶山一边系扣子，一边拔足追她，但却怎么也系不好，只好停在原地，看着她的身影逐渐变成黑色的小点。他整理好着装，走了过去，看到真壁像平时一样活力满满地跟紧审的同事们打闹。

监物和渡边凑到他身边，轻轻拍拍他的肩膀：“证据我们都已经人手一份了，你们两个以后可不许再搞地下情了。”

“哈？”梶山皱起眉头，余光里看到始作俑者小玉正猫着腰蹑手蹑脚地准备溜之大吉。

“小玉，今天把上个周积攒的两个案子的报告全部都交给我！”

“什么？”小玉苦着他那张胖胖的脸，“管理官，你这可是公报私仇。”

梶山恢复了惯有的严肃：“交不上来的话，今天不许下班。”

“是……”小玉有气无力地回答了一句，垂头丧气地走了。

梶山望向不远处的真壁，露出了淡淡的微笑。落日余晖洒在她身上，让她的黑色西装也显得柔和，挺括的线条仿佛被融化了一般。感应到了他的目光，真壁也回过头来看他，两个人四目相对，周围的一切都变得稀薄而模糊了起来。梶山不知道现在的他在真壁眼中是一副怎样的形象，但他确信，在此刻温暖的光线下，他看到了世间最美的笑容。


End file.
